Princess Encounters
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A series of short stories where the cast of Princess Resurrection meet and greet with characters from various supernatural series, where they either make an alliance or go into battle with them. Featuring various characters from other manga/anime series.
1. Prologue

**Princess Encounters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga** **  
**_Various characters appearing are owned by its owners _ **  
**_

* * *

Okay…it's been several months since I last made a T-rated Princess Resurrection fic, and while most of my ongoing ones are M-rated, I decided to do an experiment since most of the fanfics in this category have romances, and some action, so to give readers a sense of action as it was recently announced that a new PR manga abut to be-re-launched this month, specifically next week (November 25 in Japan), I came up with an experiment to see if readers are still interested in action-oriented stories that the manga has already offered.

As the title suggests, this fic is sort of a "crossover" as various characters from supernatural-related manga/anime series will be shown via story arcs as I got the inspiration after reading the manga several times, and with supernatural-themed anime series popping out recently on **Animax-Asia** (such as **Bleach** and **Nura: Rise Of The Yokai Clan** ), I'll be giving this a try and to see if readers like this or not.

So buckle up and enjoy the ride.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

Sasanaki City. Things are quiet and peaceful as there have been no incident of any supernatural occurrences and that no assassin came to the mansion where Lillanne, the 2nd princess of the Monster Kingdom, is residing, where she is at the balcony sipping tea while the mansion itself is lively as Riza, the werewolf/human hybrid warrior, is "communicating" (or rather, arguing), is Reiri, a pure vampire, who has since been freeloading at Hime's mansion since Kiniski banished her from vampire community for siding with Riza.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Elsewhere within the mansion, Sawawa Hiyorimi the elder sister of Hiro, is busy preparing the food, not minding the supernatural occurrences that had happened within and outside Sasanaki City. Given her ditzy nature, the gang have no problem keeping everything from her and are thankful for that. This is because most of the time Lilianne would order her to stay in her quarters whenever the mansion is under attack, thus she is safe from danger from Lilianne's assassins.

Luckily, no one from Hime's attackers have thought of using Sawawa as a bait to get Hime, which is fine. They apparently are unaware of her existence since she was never seen standing by Hime;s side during battles. Hiro is thankful that she is not targeted since she is his only relative he has within Sasanaki City. It may cause a big emotional problem if any harm were to come to Sawawa so he is making sure he sends her to a safe place before a major battle is about to commence.

Up until now she is unaware of the fact that her younger brother, Hiro, is a "blood warrior" thus she has no idea what has happened to him. She continued to prepare the food while Reiri and Riza came, still arguing as the teenage vampire hurled more "compliments" at the female werewolf warrior, while Riza returned the "compliment", though Sawawa didn't mind it.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

The scene then shifts to Hiro, Lilianne's "blood warrior". He sighed as he failed to pacify the two girls and decided to leave them be, as he decided to go out and take a stroll. But then he started to feel weak and realized that he needed to be recharged, so he went to Hime so she can recharge him. As he went to the balcony, Hime notices him and sensed that he needs to be recharged. At first she looked neutral, until she subconsciously sensed something from him. Little by little, she started to see him in a different light.

"…"

"Hime…"

"Yes…?"

"I'm…about…to…"

"Very well…"

"…"

As she approached him, she gives Hiro the FLAME OF LIFE and soon he is recharged. As Hiro thanks Hime, she tells him to be ready as attacks from any factions may happen anytime, and he nodded as he prepares for tomorrow as he has classes at school.

-x-

The next day, everything within Sasanaki City appeared normal, as it is business as usual, and there the scene shows that Hiro is doing his usual business as he is attending classes, and of course, of all the worst possible moments to happen is Bucchi trying to goad Hiro into accompanying him after school to go and find any supernatural activities, as he intend to show their classmates that such things exists, and he tried to persuade Hiro to come with him once classes are over.

Of course, Hiro wants no part of it and tries to convince Bucchi that he is not interested, which only had little success, as Bucchi would not take NO for an answer and insisted that Hiro accompany him once school ends within the later part of the day.

"Come on, Hiro…"

"No thanks…"

"Why not?"

"I'm not interested…"

"Don't be a sissy…it'll be fun…"

"Sorry, but I'll pass…"

"Trust me…you'll enjoy this…"

"…"

Not far, you can see Reiri watching the two boys while sipping a small pack of tomato juice, and she smirked at seeing Hiro struggling to turn down Bucchi's invitation, and she wondered what Hiro would do seeing that Bucchi is very persistent, as he is determined to prove to his class that supernatural activities really exists, and Reiri snickered as she has a feeling that Bucchi would get more than he bargained for, though at Hiro's expense.

By then, Reiri's fans came to see their idol, and one of them noticed that Reiri is watching Hiro and Bucchi bickering, and she approached Reiri and asks her why is she watching the two boys, as she suspect that Reiri has a THING for either of the two boys, which the rest noticed, and they became worried as they do not like either Bucchi and Hiro, and the girls advises Reiri to stay away from the two boys.

"Kamura-senpai…"

"Please listen…"

"Stay away from those two…"

"They're idiots…"

"They're a bunch of hentai…"

"The brown-haired boy is a weakling…"

"They might do something perverted towards you."

"Please…"

Reiri smiled and assured to her FANS that she is just watching the two boys bicker, claiming that she finds them quite entertaining to watch and told them that she has no interest in Bucchi, and said that Hiro is PRACTICALLY HARMLESS, and said to her fans that Hiro is a fine boy as she befriended him and he is no THREAT to her.

The girls blinked their eyes in surprise as they never expect their idol defending such a boy like Hiro and they asked her if she is serious that Hiro is not a lecher like other boys in school.

"Are you…?"

"That Hiyorimi brat is HARMLESS?"

"You can't be serious!"

"What do you see in him?"

"I bet it's just a cover…he might be planning to do perverted things at you!"

"Don't let that brat fool you!"

"He's really a lecher!"

"Kamura-senpai!"

Reiri smiled as she assured to them that Hiro is PRACTICALLY harmless and is not a THREAT, thus her fans felt relieved and chose not to question her, and they all leave the scene as they head back to their classroom.

Meanwhile, classes resumed and Hiro is writing notes as he glanced at the windows where he looked at the skies, as if he had a premonition that something unexpected might happen, but then the teacher called out Hiro and told him to recite a page from the text book he is holding, which snapped him back to attention and he apologized.

The teacher told Hiro to stop spacing and pay attention to class which he nodded as his classmates snickered at their classmate.

"Hiyorimi!"

"Yes?"

"We're still in class."

"Yes…yes sir."

"Now then…"

"Um…"

"Open your text book and recite that page…"

"O-okay…!"

Soon the day ended as school time is over, and the scene shows that Hiro sighed after having a rather stressful day at class, and Reiri joined him as they both walked the road heading back to Hime's mansion, where Reiri's fans are still in disbelief that she is associating with Hiro, who they labelled him as a DANGEROUS LECHER.

"Kamura-senpai…"

"She still associates herself with that guy…?"

"That brat…!"

"What does she see in him…"

"We can't let that idiot fool our senpai…"

"She's right…he might seduce her…!"

"We got to do something!"

"Right!"

However, the scene shows that what appeared to be an INVISIBLE entity is lurking nearby, and is watching its prey closely before leaving the scene.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter, and while there is no action yet, it did show our beloved faction spending some peace, until something SUPERNATURAL appeared in the end, which would trigger an encounter with someone…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

A supernatural situation emerged in Sasanaki City, and a character from another anime series appear, and this might cause an encounter with Hime and her faction…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	2. Princess Yu Yu Hakusho

**Princess Encounters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga** **  
**_Various characters appearing are owned by its owners _ **  
**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see the first crossover, which has a supernatural theme in it…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2: Yu Yu Hakusho no Oujo**_

Sasanaki.

It was a peaceful day there as the city is celebrating Halloween, and the scene shifts at Sasanaki Middle School, where Bucchi invited Hiro to come with him to Tokyo where he said he heard rumors of supernatural activities there and he just sighed as he does not want to get involved, but Bucchi persisted and urged him to come along as he wants to show their classmates that such activities exists, especially on Halloween.

"Come on, Hiro…"

"No thanks…"

"Why not?"

"I'm not interested…"

"Don't be a sissy…it'll be fun…"

"Sorry, but I'll pass…"

"Trust me…you'll enjoy this…"

"…"

Hiro sighed and said thst he isnpassing the invitation as he only wants to rest at the mansion, which Buccho sagged and pleaded to Hiro to come along, which the 14-year old boy sighed and said thst he has really no interest in doing something like that, and said that Sawawa would never let himmgo ve ture out at night, especially during Halloween,

Hiro's classmates looked on, and they are rather annoyed that Hiro and Bucchi are bickering over somethkng worthless, and even deemed them as Otaku idiots for claiming that things like the supernatural exists, and wondered why Hiro and Bucchi are in their class.

"Come on, Hiro…"

"No thanks…"

"Why not?"

"I'm not interested…"

"Don't be a sissy…it'll be fun…"

"Sorry, but I'll pass…"

"Trust me…you'll enjoy this…"

"…"

The scene shows that Hiro is being shook by Bucchi as he pleaded to him to reconsider but Hiro told him he doesn't want to, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Buuchi stubbornly insisted that Hiro accompany must him, much to the boy's dismay.

Not far, Reiri's underclassmen fans are watching the scene, clearly disturbed by the fact their idol Reiri is friends with Hiro, which they find him a nuisance and a BAD INFLUENCE, in which they questioned why their beloved idol would socialize with an odd-looking and worthless person like Hiro, seeing him as someone who should not be hanging out with Reiri.

They also have a feeling that Hiro might have an ulterior motive for hanging out with her and they discussed about what to do with him, fearing that he might be planning to do something perverted to their idol, in which they began discussing on what to do with Hiro.

"Kamura-senpai…"

"Please listen…"

"Stay away from those two…"

"They're idiots…"

"They're a bunch of hentai…"

"The brown-haired boy is a weakling…"

"They might do something perverted towards you."

"Please…"

However, a teacher arrived and told the class to take their seats, and Hiro sighed in relief as he is saved, but Bucchi trapped him in a headlock and told him that they are going on a WITCH HUNT, which Hiro sighed in annoyance and told Bucchi to knock it off.

"Come on, Hiro…"

"No thanks…"

"Why not?"

"I'm not interested…"

"Don't be a sissy…it'll be fun…"

"Sorry, but I'll pass…"

"Trust me…you'll enjoy this…"

"…"

The teacher then intervened and tries to pry the two boys apart, much to the amusement of the class, while Reiri's fans are flabbergasted at the scene and they realized that the two boys must stay away from Reiri at all costs, which they all agreed.

"Those two..."

"Such a pair of idiots..."

"We got to keep them away from Kamura-senpai..."

"Yeah...we got to..."

"We better do something..."

"We need to plan..."

"Right."

"Let's do it..."

-x-

Several hours later, the scene shifts to a city outside Sasanaki, where Bucchi is rejoicing as he arrived, and with him is a CRYING Hiro, as the 14-year old boy could not believe that he got suckered into accompanying his classmate into doing some GHOST HUNT, as Bucchi is determined to get proof that the supernatural really existed.

Hiro then pleaded to Bucchi to let him go home but to no avail.

"Come on, Hiro…"

"Can't I go home...?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"We just arrived, and I need a witness...and that would be you."

"I don't want to."

"Don't be a sissy…it'll be fun…"

"Sorry, but I'll pass…"

By then, Reiri's fans showed up and confronted the two boys, looking annoyed yet defensive as they wondered why a SILLY BOY like Hiro is friends with their idol, and they approached the two boys and told them to stop hanging around with Reiri, as they deemed them as a nuisance, but Bucchi is so focused in hunting the supernatural that he did not pay attention to the girls' words and instead told them that he will not let anyone stop him, which the girls misunderstood, thinking that he is after Reiri.

This caused the girls to be alarmed, which triggered a word war between them and Bucchi.

"You hentai!"

"Huh?"

"So you really are after her!"

"Her...?"

"Don't deny it, you freckled-faced four-eyes!"

"You want to seduce Kamura-senpai!"

"You girls are crazy!"

"Look who's talking..."

As Hiro tries to pacify the two sides, Hime shows up, along with Flandre, and she asks Hiro what is he doing here, and there he reluctantly told Hime what happened, which she sighed in annoyance upon hearing this, and told Hiro that he should not let anyone push him around, even though she could not fault him since this was the boy's very nature.

"You are such a pushover, Hiro."

"..."

"You should not let anyone take advantage of you."

"..."

"Either way, you're coming with me."

"Eh? By the way, what brings you here?"

"Your sister recommended me to this place."

"Eh?"

It turns out that Hime came here in this city due to Sawawa recommending her to go to a warehouse as they is a sale for discounted items, and Hime decided to go there to see what she could buy if any items piqued her interests.

But then, Reiri's fans stopped bickering with Bucchi, and saw Hiro talking with Hime, and they were taken aback at seeing the beauty of the foreign-looking princess, and seeing that the two appeared to be on good terms, the girls felt threatened at thinking that Hiro could charm any girls he approaches, and they confronted Hiro, demanding to know if he uses CERTAIN MEANS to charm any girls he approaches, which he stared wide-eyed as he realized that they misinterpret him and tries to calm them down, with little success.

"You hentai!"

"Huh?"

"So you really are a lecher! First Kamura-senpai and now a foreign woman!"

"Um..."

"Don't deny it, you're usong certain means tl charm any girl you meet...and that's why Kamura-senpai hangs out with you...and now that gothic-dressed woman!"

"Not only you want to seduce Kamura-senpai...you intend to take every girls' virginity!"

"You girls are crazy!"

"Look who's talking..."

But suddenly, the girls, along with Bucchi, appeared to be possessed which they began to act hostile towards Hiro and Hime, and the two went on tne defensive as the princess tells Flandre to try knocking them out without hurting them.

"Flandre..."

"Fuga..."

"Knock them out."

"Fuga..."

"But do not try to hurt them."

"Fuga..."

"Do it."

"Fuga..."

Flandre nodded as the gynoid approached the possessed teens and one by one knocked them out, where moments later, several yokai appeared where they turn out to be the ones who possess the teens, and told them that she and Hiro possess such ENTICING and exquisite souls and they want to consume them, and Hime brought out her rapier as Hiro is poised to defend her when a thorn-looking whip struck one of the attackers.

"Rose Whip!"

The whip, which resembled a rose, struck one of the yokai down, and the rest looks on as the entrant reveals himself, who turn out to be Kurama, and there the yokai group are taken aback at seeing him, and branded him a traitor.

"You!"

"A fellow yokai!"

"You traitor!"

"Why side with the humans?"

"Traitors!"

"We ought to kill you!"

"We swear!"

"Damn you!"

By then another entrant showed up, a teenager in short height, wearing a long black dress with a scarf, and there the entrant revealed a THIRD EYE, which it glowed and caused two of the yokai to be disintigrated. The entrant is identified as Hiei, and there he and Kurama told the yokai group to leave at once or else suffer the consequences.

"Leave this realm now."

"And don't even think of coming back here."

"Or else suffer the consequences."

"And of you persist...I'll unleash my BLACK DRAGON WAVE on you fools."

"You heard him...if you value your lives...leave.

"And we mean it.

"You got five seconds to decide."

"Better decide quickly…"

The leader of the yokai posse showed up, and he urged his troops to ignore them and kill everyone present, which somewhat swayed the yokai group, until a concentrated blast struck him down.

"Rei Gun!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

The leader is struck down and Hime and Hiro saw this, where another teenager showed up, who is revealed to be Yusuke Urameshi, and there he apologized to Hime for the disturbance, which she said that she does not mind it.

"Sorry for the disturbance."

'I don't mind."

"Leave this to us."

"Fine."

"Better get going, "

"Fine with me. Make sure you don't leave any mess here."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"…"

Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama rounded up the yokai group and left, while Flandre rented a wagon and carried the unconscious teens and is told to head back to Sasanaki City while Hiro sighed when told that he will accompany her, and things went well without any more incidents.

-x-

The scene shifts at the Spirit Kingdom, where Koenma, the assistant head, is watching the scene below, and saw Hime and Hiro leaving, and there his ogre assistant asks Koenma if they should leave Hime alone, which the toddler-looking prince sighed and said that there is not much they could do since the Monster Kingdom made the rules and Hime has no choice but to abide them, seeing that she has the qualities of a ruler, but is not interested, and despite this she may be forced to face her siblings to death whether she wants to or not.

"Lillianne von Phoenix…what do you think, Koenma?"

"…"

"She has the qualities of a ruler."

"Indeed."

"But…why would she show disinterest…?"

"Perhaps she is not interested in politics."

"And yet…she is forced to fight."

"And that is why I feel sympathy for her. She is forced to fight her siblings because of the rules in her world…"

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while there is a brief action moment, it did show our beloved faction spending some peace, until something SUPERNATURAL appeared in the end, which would trigger an encounter with someone…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

A supernatural situation emerged in Sasanaki City, and a character from another anime series appear, and this might cause an encounter with Hime and her faction…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	3. Princess Zodiac Wars part 1

**Princess Encounters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga** **  
**_Various characters appearing are owned by its owners _ **  
**_

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here our PR crew are about to get embroiled in an encounter…read on to see what this means…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3: Princess Juuni Taisen part 1_**

Sasanaki.

It was a peaceful day there as the city is celebrating post-Halloween, in which the city is about to gear up for the onset of Christmas, yet the scene shifts at Sasanaki Middle School, where Bucchi invited Hiro to come with him to Tokyo where he said he heard rumors of supernatural activities there and he just sighed as he does not want to get involved, but Bucchi persisted and urged him to come along as he wants to show their classmates that such activities exists, especially on Halloween.

"Come on, Hiro…"

"No thanks…"

"Why not?"

"I'm not interested…"

"Don't be a sissy…it'll be fun…"

"Sorry, but I'll pass…"

"Trust me…you'll enjoy this…"

"…"

Hiro sighed and said that he is passing the invitation as he only wants to rest at the mansion, which Bucchi sagged and pleaded to Hiro to come along, which the 14-year old boy sighed and said that he has really no interest in doing something like that, and said that Sawawa would never let him go venture out at night, especially during Halloween,

Hiro's classmates looked on, and they are rather annoyed that Hiro and Bucchi are bickering over somethkng worthless, and even deemed them as Otaku idiots for claiming that things like the supernatural exists, and wondered why Hiro and Bucchi are in their class.

"Come on, Hiro…"

"No thanks…"

"Why not?"

"I'm not interested…"

"Don't be a sissy…it'll be fun…"

"Sorry, but I'll pass…"

"Trust me…you'll enjoy this…"

"…"

The scene shows that Hiro is being shook by Bucchi as he pleaded to him to reconsider but Hiro told him he doesn't want to, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Buuchi stubbornly insisted that Hiro accompany must him, much to the boy's dismay.

Not far, Reiri's underclassmen fans are watching the scene, clearly disturbed by the fact their idol Reiri is friends with Hiro, which they find him a nuisance and a BAD INFLUENCE, in which they questioned why their beloved idol would socialize with an odd-looking and worthless person like Hiro, seeing him as someone who should not be hanging out with Reiri.

They also have a feeling that Hiro might have an ulterior motive for hanging out with her and they discussed about what to do with him, fearing that he might be planning to do something perverted to their idol, in which they began discussing on what to do with Hiro.

"Kamura-senpai…"

"Please listen…"

"Stay away from those two…"

"They're idiots…"

"They're a bunch of hentai…"

"The brown-haired boy is a weakling…"

"They might do something perverted towards you."

"Please…"

However, a teacher arrived and told the class to take their seats, and Hiro sighed in relief as he is saved, but Bucchi trapped him in a headlock and told him that they are going on a WITCH HUNT, which Hiro sighed in annoyance and told Bucchi to knock it off.

"Come on, Hiro…"

"No thanks…"

"Why not?"

"I'm not interested…"

"Don't be a sissy…it'll be fun…"

"Sorry, but I'll pass…"

"Trust me…you'll enjoy this…"

"…"

The teacher then intervened and tries to pry the two boys apart, much to the amusement of the class, while Reiri's fans are flabbergasted at the scene and they realized that the two boys must stay away from Reiri at all costs, which they all agreed.

"Those two..."

"Such a pair of idiots..."

"We got to keep them away from Kamura-senpai..."

"Yeah...we got to..."

"We better do something..."

"We need to plan..."

"Right."

"Let's do it..."

-x-

Several hours later, the scene shifts at the gates of the school, where Hiro sighed as Bucchi keeps on nagging him in order to get Hiro to comply as he wa ts to go finding some SCOOP, yet Hiro repeatedly turn down his classmate's request yet Bucchi is very persistent and kept on nagging Hiro to agree with his pleas of accompanying him.

However, Reiri passed by and whispered to Hiro, informing him that Sawawa asks her to pass a message to Hiro, in which he is to accompany Hime to a trip in Tokyo to buy some souvenirs, which Hiro asks Reiri for confirmation.

"Are you sure, Reiri-san?"

"Yes…your sister said so."

"When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Eh?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh…no…"

"Good."

Hearing this, Hiro nodded and took his leave, but Bucchi is still persistent and tries to persuade him to tag along, but Hiro declined saying that he has errands to run, but Bucchi would not relent and continue to pester him until Hiro accepts, which the 14-year old blood warrior sighed in annoyance.

"Come on, Hiro…"

"No thanks…"

"Why not?"

"I'm not interested…"

"Don't be a sissy…it'll be fun…"

"Sorry, but I'll pass…"

"Trust me…you'll enjoy this…"

"…"

However, Reiri is starting to get annoyed at Bucchi for pestering Hiro, so she approached him and stared at his eyes, using her hypnotic gaze and make him forget about doing supernatural hunting and instead go after girls and take PICTURES of their PANTIES, which Bucchi unknowingly nodded as he was hypnotized to do that for a week so as to leave Hiro alone.

"You will do as I say…"

"Yes…"

"Tomorrow…go to the girls' bathroom…"

"Yes…"

"Take a picture of their panties…"

"Yes…"

"And distribute the pictures to your make classmates…"

"Yes…"

After that, a hypnotized Bucchi left the scene, and she snickered as she is about to leave when her admirers came and asks her what Bucchi did to her, which Reiri smiled and assured to them that Bucchi won't bother her for a week or so, but the others asks her why is she hanging out with Hiro, seeing that he might be a lecher as well.

Reiri smiled and told them that Hiro is actually a good and behaved boy, and is not like the other boys who are perverts, but that Hiro is indeed a pure-hearted one, which the other girls are skeptical on whether Hiro is really well-behaved or not.

"Really?"

"That boy is behaved?"

"Maybe he's just pretending…"

"I don't trust him."

"Do not worry…Hiyorimi is not a threat."

"Seriously?"

"But what if…?"

"Come on…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at an abandoned building somewhere within Tokyo, and an unidentified man is sitting there, looking at the laptop, where he saw the list of 12 PARTICIPANTS are stored, and each of them are due to appear right about tomorrow.

The unseen person pressed the ENTER button and soon the lists of participants are seen on the screen, where their codenames are being shown, in which they are identified as:

\- Rat

\- Ox

\- Tiger

\- Rabbit

\- Dragon

\- Snake

\- Horse

\- Ram

\- Monkey

\- Rooster

\- Dog

\- Boar

The unseen person can be seen grinning as he expects that an INTERESTING situation would occur tomorrow.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and though not much action is shown, it did highlight what's to come…as the characters from the anime Juni Taisen appeared, as a picture screen, but they would soon appear and this would put Hiro and Hime in a bind…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Hiro and Hime goes to Tokyo, where they get embroiled in a battle between 12 individuals bearing the codenames of the 12 Chinese zodiac…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…


	4. Princess Zodiac Wars part 2

**Princess Encounters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga** **  
**_Various characters appearing are owned by its owners _ **  
**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here our PR crew are about to get embroiled in an encounter…read on to see what this means…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4: Princess Juuni Taisen part 2_**

Several hours have passed, and the scene shifts to Tokyo, where surprisingly, everything appeared…empty, as the place is devoid of people, as if the whole streets, if not the whole area, is empty, like it was a ghost town, where you feel like a mass evacuation took place and everything, from the streets to several establishments, are totally empty, not even a single animal is seen, and not even a single policeman is shown to be patrolling.

It's like the whole area of Tokyo has been abandoned.

By then, the scene shifts at what appeared to be an abandoned, yet tidied, building somewhere within Tokyo, and an unidentified man is sitting there, looking at the laptop, where he saw the list of 12 PARTICIPANTS are stored, and each of them are due to appear right about tomorrow.

The unseen person pressed the ENTER button and soon the lists of participants are seen on the screen, where their codenames are being shown, in which they are identified as:

\- Rat

\- Ox

\- Tiger

\- Rabbit

\- Dragon

\- Snake

\- Horse

\- Ram

\- Monkey

\- Rooster

\- Dog

\- Boar

The unseen person can be seen grinning as he expects that an INTERESTING situation would occur anytime now. By then several individuals began to arrive, and the persons who arrived appeared to consists of several youths, and a few adults, each of them seemed to have an agenda, and while each of them appeared to have some ki9nd of hostile rivalry, a few appeared to be pacifistic.

Once all of the visitors (about 12 of them) are present, the unseen individual began to speak, who reveals himself as the overseer and began telling them of why they are assembled here, and the twelve persons, who turn out to be representatives of each of the 12 Chinese Zodiac signs, looks on and said that they understood the reasons for coming here.

"We understand."

"Yeah..."

"Whatever..."

"Fine with me..."

"Who cares..."

"Hmph."

"..."

"So what?"

"..."

"Regardless...I will win..."

"Looks like another exciting moment..."

"..."

The overseer smirked as he instructed the 12 participants to swallow what appeared to be a small gem, and once they do, the overseer revealed that they just swallowed a gem laced with a poisonous element, which will take effect after 12 hours, and to get the antidote, a participant must eliminate the 11 others and take their gem, and once only one remain, they will be given the antidote and a wish to be granted of any kind.

While the majority of them appeared to be enticed, others, who are pacifistic, were quite troubled as they do not see the point of killing each other senselessly over trying to stay alive, yet they felt that they do not have much of a choice as the others have no qualms of following the rules as they find plenty of time to do what they have to do before the 12-hour limit sets in.

"Wait…"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"…"

"…"

"Maybe we can make a compromise…"

"We might find a way out of this without killing each other…"

"Fuck it."

"Yeah, we're not interested…"

"So, are you scared…?"

"Are you ready to die…?"

"…"

After that, the overseer declared that the battle will commence before disappearing from the view, and the 12 participants glanced at each other awaiting for someone to make the first move that would signal the start of the battle, yet no one appeared to make any move, as Monkey spoke and proposed a temporary truce and said that there might be a way to stop the battle without killing anyone, which the rest appeared to be hesitant, if not reluctant, to consider Monkey's words.

"Wait…"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"…"

"…"

"Maybe we can make a compromise…"

"We might find a way out of this without killing each other…"

"Seriously?"

"Is that a trick?…"

"and how are you going to pull that off…?"

"Are you ready to die…?"

"…"

-x-

About 30 minutes later, the scene shows that Hime and Hiro arrived at the Tokyo area, having spending time shopping somewhere within Shibuya, and after some shopping, Hime decided to head for home, and with Hiro in tow, the princes is looking forward to get some rest, but then she became suspicious after a police blockade appeared and told her and Hiro that Tokyo is blocked for the whole day until midnight, and no one is allowed to pass through until tomorrow.

This did not sit well with Hime, and despite Hiro's reluctance, the princess managed to find and sneak their way through Tokyo, as this is the only route that would allow them to head back to Sasanaki City, and once they got through and sneaked in, Hime sensed that something is amiss which Hiro also noticed it, as the whole area of Tokyo is empty with no signs of life here.

This made Hime suspect that something is at work here as she slowly suspected that this might be the reason why the police is blocking all entry to Tokyo, and she tells Hiro to be ready for anything, and as she suspected, while there are electricity flowing throughout Tokyo, communications are out, such as there is no signal for smartphones and telephones.

Indeed, when Hime went to a phone booth and tries to contact the mansion, there is no signal or dial tone, and she realized that she and Hiro are on their own, and she tells Hiro that they must head towards the exit point of Tokyo before they get ambushed by anyone.

"Hiro."

"Huh?"

"Be ready."

"Hime…"

"We might be subjected to an ambush."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Brace yourself…and be ready…protect me with your life."

"Yes, Hime…"

Hiro nodded and the two began to walk their way through the streets, noticing that aside from the fact that there are no signs and presence of life, there are no vehicles present, and thus Hime and Hiro have no other choice but to head out of Tokyo by foot, which the 14-year old boy felt a bit nervous at the fact that he and Hime are now becoming an easy target for an ambush.

By then the two were startled upon hearing an explosion, and the princess sharply observed the sounds, as she can tell that there is some fighting going on, she sensed that she and her servant may have unwittingly came across what appeared to be an outside battle, and she tells Hiro that they better get going or else they would get caught in the crossfire.

"Hiro."

"Yes?"

"Come on."

"…"

"We got to get going…or else we would get dragged in…"

"Right…"

"Hurry."

"…"

-x-

The scene shifts at the mansion at Sasanaki City, where Sawawa is humming while cooking, and Reiri is seen sipping a tetra-pack of tomato juice as she is looking at the map of Japan, and as Sawawa left the kitchen to get something, Riza came as she grabbed something from the refrigerator, and while eating snacks, she noticed that Reiri appeared to be serious while glancing at the map.

The female half-werewolf warrior then asks her why the serious face, and there Reiri told her that she has heard about an annual tournament taking place at Tokyo that involves 12 participants, each representing a sign of the Chinese Zodiac, and when Riza asks what significance is there about, and Reiri said that, according to her sources, whenever that tournament is held every year, Tokyo is SEALED OFF from outsiders, hence the city is ion lockdown and all citizens, residents and tourists, are EVACUATED and stayed out of Tokyo for 24 hours.

This made Riza a bit baffled as to who would come up with the idea of sealing off Tokyo just to have a violent battle, but then a thought hit her as she recall Hime and Hiro are en route to heading back to Sasanaki City coming from Shibuya, and Reiri narrowed her eyes as she recall that the only way to head back to Sasanaki is by passing through Tokyo, and both realize that Hime and Hiro might unknowingly cross that battlefield if Reiri's words are true.

Reiri's eyes narrowed as she guessed that Hime and Hiro have already realize this by now.

"Damn!"

"Looks like they probably realize their situation by now…"

"Hime and Hiro…they're…!"

"…"

"I got to get out there!"

"Huh?"

"I'm moving out!"

"Hold on, doggie…"

As Riza is ready to move out, Reiri told Riza not to go there, as if what her sources say is true, then it is likely that the battle has commenced, and Hime and Hiro must try to get out of Tokyo the fastest way they could, and at this point the ones who sealed off Tokyo would do anything to prevent outsiders from going in to Tokyo.

Riza reasoned that she cannot sit here and wait, believing that Hime and Hiro might be in trouble, but Reiri said that if what her sources say is true, then there is nothing she and Reiri can do, other than to wait, and that is all they can do for now.

"You're saying that we should just sit and wait?"

"Uh-huh…"

"How can you be so…!"

"If what my sources say is right…we can't do anything. Tokyo is already sealed."

"But what about…"

"I'm sure Hime and Hiro can find a way out…never underestimate her…"

"Tch…"

"Have some faith…"

By then Sawawa came and inform the two women that Flandre had just left the mansion, and said to have HIJACKED a truck, leaving the truck driver knocked out and sprawled on the ground just outside the gates of the mansion, and both Riza and Reiri appeared to be surprised as the gynoid appeared to have sensed that Hime is in danger, and Reiri sighed as she wondered if Flandre could get there on time, while Riza lamented that she should have gone with Flandre.

Meanwhile, Riza asks Sawawa for confirmation if Flandre really ran off.

"Flandre went off?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Seriously…"

"I wonder if Flandre is on a hurry or something…"

"I should've gone with that gynoid…"

"But, Riza-san…I don't think it's a good idea…your license only covers motorcycle…you don't have one for trucks…"

"h, for crying out loud..!"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and though not much action is shown, it did highlight what's to come…as the characters from the anime Juni Taisen appeared, and while they appeared to be just assembling there, Hiro and Hime have appeared, and by now they realize that they are in a bind…as the 12 participants have begun their brawl…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Hiro and Hime attempts to escape Tokyo, as they unwittingly came across and get embroiled in a battle between 12 individuals bearing the codenames of the 12 Chinese zodiac…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	5. Princess Zodiac Wars part 3

**Princess Encounters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga** **  
**_Various characters appearing are owned by its owners _ **  
**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here our PR crew are about to get embroiled in an encounter…read on to see what this means…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 5: Juuni Taisen no Ojo part 3_**

The scene shifts at Tokyo, where Hiro and Hime are running the streets as they are heading towards the exit border of Tokyo, after hearing the rather loud explosion, and they are sure that they walked into a battle zone which means that they would get dragged in a battle that she and her servant are not involved, and so they kept on running, and to her annoyance, not a single vehicle is around, thus they have to keep going by foot, and Hiro happened to see that there is a bicycle shop, which Hime got an idea.

She then picked up a steel trash can and threw it at the glass panel, breaking it, and there she told Hiro to take one, which he appeared hesitant as stealing is something he does not want to do, yet she gently persuaded him to do so out of necessity.

"Take it, Hiro."

"Eh...?"

"Take the bike."

"But…"

"Do not worry. The city is deserted. No one owns it right now."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes."

"…"

After some gentle prodding, Hiro reluctantly picked a bicycle and hop on, with Hime riding behind him as the younger boy began to pedal and left the scene, where he hoped that they find the exit soon and not get caught by whatever caused the explosion, as the last thing he ever wanted is to go face to face with an unidentified attacker.

-x-

The scene shows that the fight broke out, where the 12 participants are scrambling to hide, others to plan their attacks, and some went head-on, as the Zodiac War is already underway, and the scene shows the participants are currently engaged in a battle to the death, where they only have 12 hours to finish the battle until only one remains, where the remaining particpant would get an antidote and seek a prize he/she desires.

And this battle means a fight to the death.

The participants shown are identified as:

Rat

Ox

Tiger

Rabbit

Dragon

Snake

Horse

Ram

Monkey

Rooster

Dog

Boar

The scene shows that Boar is shooting her machine gun to take out Rabbit, but Rabbit managed to evade the shots, but this did not discouraged Boar as she proclaim that she will win in the end, which Rabbit said that he is going to become the winner.

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"Hmm…?"

"You'll be dead!"

"Really, bitch?"

"Of course! I will win!"

"Is that so…?"

"What?"

"You're gonna be dead…"

But what Boar did not know is that Rabbit is a necromancer as he can reanimate a corpse, and now he uses it to pin down Boar and killed her, and then turns her body into a puppet which he now has control and just then he ripped a hole on her chest to grab the gem she swallowed, and he then proceeded to find the other particpants in order to kill them.

Elsewhere, Hiro is peddling the bicycle as he tries to find the nearest exit border that would enable them to leave Tokyo, and Hime is alert as she has a feeling that they might ran into a random battle and tells her young servant to be ready for anything, which Hiro can only groan in reply, but then two particpants, Monkey and Rat, showed up, and Hiro hit the brakes but ended up falling to the ground with Hime, and this caused Monkey to go help the two and tells them that they must seek shelter or else they would get dragged in this mess.

Hime then asks Monkey what is happening here and why is Tokyo a ghost town now, and Monkey reluctantly explained the reason, which annoyed her to a degree as it reminded her of the battle royal with her siblings for the throne, and she asks if there is a way out of here, and Rat said that they can use the subway though there are no trains and that the two would have to travel by foot.

Hime seemed to be fine with it, and invited Monkey and Rat to come with her, but the two declined the offer as they need to finish the battle and would rather see Hime and Hiro safely leaving Tokyo at once to spare them from being dragged in this battle.

"Thanks for the offer…"

"We'll be fine here…"

"It's you two who should leave."

"We rather see you escape safely."

"We don't want innocent lives dragged in this mess."

"So go ahead."

"Get going."

"Please."

Monkey then told Rat that they should prioritize in getting Hime and Hiro out of Tokyo, and Despite Rat's reservations, the two participants chose to temporarily put off their battle to escort Hiro and Hime out of Tokyo so that once the two are safely removed, then Monkey and Rat can worry about their own survival.

As they accompanied Hiro and Hime through the subway tunnel, they happened to come across another battle, where Horse and Ram are fighting, and Monkey tells Hiro and Hime to hide behind the corner as she survey the area before making their move, and there you can hear the two fighting participants taunting each other on who will emerge as the sole victor.

"Ha! Caught you!"

"I'm going to win!"

"No! me!"

"You're gonna die!"

"Is that so?"

"Wanna try?"

"Go ahead!"

"Make my day!"

Deciding to take a different route, Monkey and Rat led Hiro and Hime to another route, and as the four are traveling, Hiro asks Hime if she is okay, as he can tell that the situation they are in is similar to her situation with her siblings, and Hime said that she is okay and tells him not to worry about anything else and just focus on exiting Tokyo.

Hiro just nodded as he and the princess continue to trek the tunnels, where they saw a stairs leading to an exit, and there they peeked at a corner, where Dog and Rooster are seen, where the Dog offered a temporary alliance with Rooster, where Rooster is bitten by Dog, where he told her that he temporarily increased her abilities and urge her to control her urges.

Hiro watches on seeing that this reminded him of Hime forging an alliance with Sherwood. However, Rooster killed Dog, where Hiro is surprised and shocked though Hime did not display any emotional reaction, and she asks Monkey if they are like that in this kind of battle, which Rat said in every tournament temporary alliances are short-lived due to the need to kill their opponents, taking the gems they swallowed which contains poison, and only one can remain and claim both the antidote and the prize of their own choosing.

"Is that so…?"

"Yes."

"…"

"That's how the participants do in tournaments like this in every 12 years."

"…"

"Sorry you had to see that…"

"It's fine."

"I see…"

Monkey then decided to travel within the tunnels again as a safety precaution, and Hime agreed, and as the four of them traveled, Hiro looked around as he became uneasy after witnessing the scene earlier, but then something unexpected happened as Boar showed up, where they saw that her body is now a corpse yet it still move like a live person, yet Hime can tell that the body is just an empty shell.

Hiro is equally surprised as he noted that something is not right. Rat moves to face the controlled corpse while telling Monkey to keep moving, and Monkey led Hime and Hiro away, but then they heard Rat screamed where they saw another controlled cirpse killed Rat, and by then Snake appeared, and saud that he will kill Monkey, and does not mind killing outsiders as well.

Monkey tries to use diplomacy to persuade Snake to stop his assault but it was ignored.

"Snake…please stop…"

"Oh? Why?"

"Those two are not part of this tournament…"

"So what?"

"Let them go at least…"

"No can do…they're fresh puppets…"

"Don't!"

"I can!"

As Snake began his assault, Monkey is forced to defend herself, not noticing that the puppet-corpses showed up and mortally injures Monkey, and Rat did not like the results as Snake kills monkey, took the gem, and began to assault Rat, and Rat tells Hime and Hiro to make a run for it.

Hime offered to assist, but Rat insisted that the two must escape lest they get killed because of the tournament.

"Please go!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"…"

"Never mind me! Just go!"

"Very well…"

"Sorry about this…but thanks for the offer!"

"…"

Hiro looked on as he is awaiting Hime's word, and there he saw a rather annoyed Hime walking past him and tells him they need to go, and the teen boy just nodded as he boarded the bicycle and she hopped on, where the two began to leave right away, and Snake intends to go after the two but Rat blocks the way and tells Snake that he will not do as he pleases, which Snake sneered at the opposition.

"You won't step further ahead!"

"Oh?"

"Face me!"

"Sure…"

"I mean it!"

"You wanna die!"

"Go ahead and try it!"

"Ha-ha!"

The battle started and yet it went unresolved as the scene shows that Hime and Hiro are escaping via the tunnel, where they passed by some of the tournament fighters brawling, and yet the two managed to escape them until she tells Hiro to head for the streets which he nodded, and by the time they arrived they noted that they are nearing the exit border, and there she tells Hiro to head there at once.

"Hiro."

"Huh?"

"Head over there!"

"The exit border!"

"We'll be free soon."

"Okay…huh?"

"What?"

"Look!"

However, some armed and masked soldiers are blocking the way, aiming their weapons as they intend not to let anyone get past them, and Hime tells Hiro to keep moving and not stop, which a rather worried Hiro appeared hesitant yet did as told, and by then Flandre showed up and rammed the soldiers, killing them and the gynoid motions the two to hop on, and Hime smirked as she is pleased to see her gynoid appearing at the right time and moment.

"Flandre."

"Fuga."

"You came all the way here?"

"Fuga."

"Thank you."

"Fuga."

"Take us home."

"Fuga."

Flandre then has the truck moving and the trio leaves Tokyo and head back to Sasanaki City, which Hiro wondered if this is okay, but Hime said that wjat is happening at Tokyo right now is not her problem and said that what they witnessed is not their problem and they should leave it at that.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and though not much action is shown, it did highlight what's to come…as the characters from the anime Juni Taisen appeared, and while they appeared to be just assembling there, Hiro and Hime have appeared, and by now they realize that they are in a bind…as the 12 participants have begun their brawl…

And now our heroes manager to escape, while the fate of the others are left up in the air...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Hiro and Hime gets into a new situation.

A new arc is on the way...

And it features Blood-C...

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


End file.
